Drummoyne, New South Wales
| area = | stategov = Drummoyne | fedgov = Reid | near-nw = Parramatta River | near-n = Parramatta River | near-ne = Parramatta River | near-w = Parramatta River | near-e = Parramatta River | near-sw = Russell Lea | near-s = Russell Lea | near-se = Iron Cove }} :For the seat in the New South Wales Legislative Assembly, see Electoral district of Drummoyne. Drummoyne is a suburb in the Inner WestAustralian Suburb Guide: Sydney Inner West Retrieved 7 August 2013. of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia 6 kilometres north-west of the Sydney central business district. and is the administrative centre for the local government area of the City of Canada Bay Drummoyne sits on the peninsula between Iron Cove and Five Dock Bay. It is surrounded on three sides by Sydney Harbour and the Parramatta River and, as such, has some of Sydney's best waterfront views. Drummoyne neighbours the similarly historic Five Dock and Abbotsford. History William Wright, a merchant, whaler and sealer bought land in the northern part of the area in 1853. The property was bounded by present day Lyons Road and Victoria Road.Drummoyne Municipal Council Drummoyne Heritage Study Specialist Report, pp. 9-10 Drummoyne House was built in the Georgian Classical style. It was rectangular in plan with a hipped roof with a concave verandah across the entire front and returned along each side. He named it Drummoyne Park after his family home at Drummoyne on Clyde in Scotland. In Gaelic, Drummoyne means flat topped ridge.Frances Pollon, The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Angus and Robertson, 1990, pages 86-88 Transport Drummoyne is linked to Rozelle by the Victoria Road and Huntleys Point by the Gladesville Bridge. Victoria Road, one of Sydney's busiest roads, cuts through the heart of Drummoyne en route to the Sydney CBD. Victoria Road's presence makes the CBD transport hub extremely accessible, as numerous and frequent bus routes from Sydney's west merge in Drummoyne. However, it also leads to a bottleneck during the morning and evening peaks. Regular Sydney Ferry and Rivercat services from the Wolseley Street wharf also provide a transport option for Drummoyne residents, servicing the Parramatta-City route.http://www.wwre.com.au/localarea/suburb/drummoyne.aspx Commercial area Drummoyne is mostly residential with some commercial developments, and still retains some of its industrial heritage. The main shopping strip is located along Victoria Road and the intersecting Lyons Road featuring Australia’s largest party store, The Party People as well as restaurants, home improvement stores and specialty shops. There is also a small shopping plaza at this point. A shopping mall is located at Birkenhead Point, known as the Birkenhead Point Shopping Centre, featuring a Coles supermarket, specialty shops and factory outlet stores. The Canada Bay Civic Centre, the administration building for the City of Canada Bay, is located in Marlborough Street. Sport Drummoyne is home to Drummoyne Oval, situated on the banks of the Parramatta River. In 1931, as a depression project, Drummoyne Oval was constructed on the site of a small oval which the Glebe and Balmain Rugby Union Clubs had used for junior matches since 1892. To ensure longevity of tenure, because there were not enough sporting grounds in Sydney, the Glebe Balmain Club decided to change its name to the Drummoyne District Rugby Football Club. It did so without giving up its long-held traditions, the scarlet jumpers of Glebe and its tag, "The Dirty Reds" and the black and gold of Balmain, colours still worn by today's players on their socks. The Drummoyne Rugby ClubThe Dirty Reds Est. 1874 still plays at Drummoyne Oval as it has done for many years and is its permanent home. It is also a permanent home to Sydney first grade cricket side Balmain-UTS during the summer and occasionally hosts the NSW Blues Cricket side in the national ING Cup competition. With a carpet-like playing surface and large capacity (approximately 8,000), the oval is often used for cricket, Australian rules football and Rugby Union. Drummoyne Olympic pool is located on the banks of Iron Cove. Filtered chlorine is separated from open water by 3 metres of poolside deck. The Bay Run is a popular route for runners and walkers. Churches * St Bede's Anglican Church Designed in 1931 by Emil Sodersten * St Mark's Catholic Church Where the series Correlli was filmed * Drummoyne Presbyterian Church * Drummoyne Baptist Church Schools and colleges * Drummoyne Boys' High School closed in 1990 * Wesley Institute * Drummoyne Public School * St Mark's Primary School Demographics In the 2011 Census of Population and Housing, the population of Drummoyne stood at 11,378 people, 52.1% females and 47.9% males, with a median age of 39 years. 35.1% of the population was born overseas with England (4%), Italy (2.6%) and New Zealand (2.6%) the most common countries of birth. The five strongest religious affiliations in the area were in descending order: Catholic 34.1%, No Religion 20.0%, Anglican 15.3%, Eastern Orthodox 6.0% and Presbyterian and Reformed 3.2%. Drummoyne's population is wealthier than the Australian average, with a median weekly household income of $2,148, compared with $1,234 in Australia. The most common types of occupation for employed persons were Professionals (36.1%), Managers (22.2%), and Clerical and Administrative Workers (14.7%). 65.1% of the suburbs occupied private dwellings were family households, 28.7% were lone person households and 6.2% were group households. Politics Drummoyne is now part of the City of Canada Bay, a municipality formed in 2000 by the amalgamation of the municipalities of Drummoyne and Concord. It is part of the NSW Legislative Assembly electoral district of Drummoyne whose current member is John Sidoti MP. It is in the Federal electorate of Reid and is represented in Federal parliament by John Murphy. However Drummoyne's polling places return Liberal Party of Australia majorities POLLING PLACE - DRUMMOYNE EASTPOLLING PLACE - DRUMMOYNE. Gallery Image:Drummoyne Fire Station.JPG|Fire Station, Lyons Road Image:Drummoyne War Memorial.JPG|War Memorial, Marlborough Street Image:Drummoyne pub.JPG|P.J. Gallagher's Irish pub Image:Drummoyne Iron Cove Bridge.JPG|Iron Cove Bridge Image:Drummoyne Birkenhead Point.JPG|Birkenhead Point shopping centre References External links * Birkenhead Point Shopping Centre * The Bay Run Category:Suburbs of Sydney Category:Drummoyne, New South Wales